


Chocolate, Kisses

by DeathRose



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Eating Food That has Been In Someone Else's Mouth, F/M, Indirect Revenge, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But I've already tasted your saliva." (Written on a dare from Lamia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate, Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spit Take](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574517) by [Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark). 



> THIS IS ALL LAMIA'S FAULT. After my review (on FFN) on her fic Spit Take, she dared me to write this based on my comment. BLAME LAMIA FOR THIS EXISTING!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat. It belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura.

title: Chocolate, Kisses  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden (DeathRose)  
written for: a dare  
pairing: Ren/Kyoko  
prompts: "But I've already tasted your saliva."

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" Kyoko wailed, distraught. "That candy had been in my mouth! In my MOUTH! It was half chewed and covered with spit! And you don't even like chocolate!"

"Well, I don't like chocolate very much," Ren conceded. Then with a small evil smirk he said, "But it was worth it for the look on his face." (The "him" in question being Sho Fuwa.)

Too lost in her own maelstrom of misery to even register what Ren had said, Kyoko continued her tirade, "And I still can't believe that jerk tried to kiss me! I almost had my precious first kiss stolen by that no-good jerk!"

Ren knew that just words wouldn't get her attention when she was worked up like this so he put his hand on her cheek to get her attention.

"Would you rather be given your first kiss by me?" he asked, leaning close.

"I- I- I don't think that would be appropriate!" Kyoko stammered out, flustered. Her eyes darted around the room looking for an escape route.

"But I've already tasted your saliva," Ren argued.

If Kyoko blushed any harder she was going to faint from all her blood taking up residence in her face.

"... okay," she whispered hesitantly.

Ren closed the small distance between them and pressed his mouth to hers. The first thing she noticed about the kiss was that his lips tasted like chocolate.


End file.
